Communication devices, such as portable radios, often operate in conjunction with a variety of audio accessory devices. Both the radio and the audio accessory are oftentimes required to be designed within very limited space constraints. Certain acoustic elements tend to be large relative to the amount of space available, for example an electromagnetic loudspeaker requires space for adequate back volume. Some small business type radios have no built-in loudspeaker, and users do not have the option for a loudspeaker. Some small radios do not provide the option to switch between an in-ear accessory and an external loudspeaker. Additionally, radio accessories for smaller radio products are not typically equipped with emergency signals through a loudspeaker.
Unlike a built-in loudspeaker inside a radio, some audio accessories work as a portable external speaker, such as for example a remote speaker microphone (RSM). However, the RSM has limitations due to its cable length. The user may feel their movement is restricted when the cable is not long enough, or the user may feel a longer cable length is a nuisance. Designers are challenged trying to provide a cabled audio accessory that suits users of various physical sizes with one design approach.
Accordingly, there is a need for a loudspeaker accessory that overcomes the aforementioned issues.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.